Neoshadow
. }} Die Neoshadow is 'n Pureblood Hartlose wat in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts χ, Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- en Kingdom Hearts III verskyn. Voorkoms 'N Neoshadow het 'n meer humanoïede lyfstruktuur as 'n normale skaduwee, maar deel dieselfde toonhoogte swart vel en bolvormige, gloeiende geel oë. Die kromme antennas is redelik lank en val agter die hartelose. Dit lyk asof dit nogal gespierd is, en die hande is baie groot, elkeen met vyf kloue. Sy voete, soos dié van 'n normale skaduwee, is lank en gebrek aan tone, maar 'n Neoshadow se voete lyk meer soos stewels. Sy liggaam is ook gevoer deur verskeie vae, blou are van kleur. In Final Mix sal die Neoshadow aanvanklik vyf unieke olyfgroen harte in borrel vrystel tydens elke nederlaag. Hierdie wegdryf tot die grond en gooi nuwe Neoshadows tot die finale Neoshadow verslaan word, en dan sal dit 'n normale pienk hart loslaat. Die naam "Neoshadow" is afgelei van die voorvoegsel "neo-", wat "nuwe" en "skaduwee" beteken. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Terug toe Ventus die leerling van Meester Xehanort was, het Xehanort die seun na die Sleutel-swaard begraafplaas geroep en toe 'n swerm Neoshadows ingeroep om te veg. Ventus was nie sterk genoeg om net met sy lig te wen nie, en hoewel Xehanort hom beveel het om die krag van die duisternis te gebruik om te wen, het Ventus geweier en is verslaan. Xehanort het in plaas daarvan besluit om sy Sleutel-swaard te gebruik om die duisternis binne Ventus se hart uit te haal en Vanitas te skep. Terwyl Aqua die ryk van die duisternis deurdring, veg sy Neoshadow saam met 'n paar ander Pureblood Heartless. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Nadat hy teruggekeer het na die wêreld wat nooit was om Kingdom Hearts te herwin en Xion te laat herleef nie, word Roxas aangeval deur verskeie Neoshadows. Hy slaag daarin om hulle te elimineer, maar dan word hy saam met Riku gedwing om die res van die ewig-opwindende Heartless in die gesig te staar om hierdie stryd te beëindig. Wanneer die Heartless egter verslaan word, word die twee Sleutel-swaard draers weer vyandig gesig. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Saïx roep verskeie Neoshadows om Sora aan te val wanneer die seun die Hall of Leë Melodies bereik. Een van hulle verskyn in die volgende kamer, Naught's Skyway, om Mickey Mouse aan te val. Statistiek *''Versigtigheid! Hierdie afdeling benodig meer inligting van Kingdom Hearts χ. Wanneer die nodige inligting bygevoeg is, verwyder hierdie nota.' Strategie ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' 'N Kragtige Reaksie-bevel, "Wind Dance" (Winddans),"Wind Dance" word ook verwys as "Aerial Dance" in Jiminy se Joernaal. kan gebruik word om Neoshadows uit te skakel of intens te beskadig. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix'' Kommentaar en verwysings Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts χ enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- enemies Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts III enemies